Recently, there has been a move toward server based gaming. An advantage of server based gaming is that the game content on a gaming machine can be varied. Accordingly, an operator can provide choices of games to be played on a gaming machine or change the available gaming content more regularly. In such an environment, games may need to be updated while game sessions are in progress. Accordingly, there is a need to ensure that such update processes are handled effectively.